


Sweet Little Not-Lies

by Churbooseanon



Series: RVB 60 Minute Challenge [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churbooseanon/pseuds/Churbooseanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus knows better than to believe the things that Felix says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Not-Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For RVB 60 Minute Challenge for 5/11/2015: Someone telling the truth isn't believed.

“I love you.”

Words whispered in the heat of the moment, their sound breathy and light and joyful, and Locus doesn’t believe them at all. Doesn’t believe the tenderness of the kisses Felix lays on his neck, or the gentle touch of Felix’s hands. No, there is nothing to believe in all of this, and he doesn’t know why he should begin to in the first place. 

Locus knows more about his partner than any man alive, he thinks. He knows how Felix operates, he knows how Felix deflects and distracts and creates with his voice and the tilt of his head and the act of his personality. But he never believes, would never dare to given what he knows, what he’s always known. 

There’s an interesting thing about the way that Felix lies. A trick to it that took years for Locus to really appreciate. The first time he heard it was when they’d been back in the military, on their first deployment together. Both of them had been late coming back from a make-work scouting exercise. The reason, of course, had been Felix. Had been the way his hands caught Locus up, lifted him so high, and then his mouth had brought Locus back to earth, filled with a heady kind of pleasure. Their CO had demanded where they had been, and Felix just chuckled. Said they were out on their mission of course, and Locus had lost his cool over something he heard. 

The CO chalked it up to how green Locus was. Locus had glared at Felix, because thing he had lost his cool over was Felix’s very blatant offer to blow him. Worse, he knew the whole squad was going to tease him over jumping at the slightest sounds, when the only thing that made him jump was Felix. Still, Locus had been impressed by the skill with which Felix had managed their cover story. Just enough of the truth to let people come to their own conclusions, but not an ounce of true lie to it. 

Lying by omission has always, Locus knows, been Felix’s particular vice. Telling people exactly what they want to hear and backing it up with the pure force of conviction, because, well, there is no reason he shouldn’t believe it. What he is saying is true. Sometimes Locus can’t help but wonder, though, just how it is Felix keeps from laughing his ass off as his victims swallow his very carefully designed truths hook, line, and sinker. 

Locus, though, has stopped buying it. No reason to believe what he knows to be inherently false. If Felix says he ‘loves’ Locus, then there is clearly something more to it. Loves how well they work together. Loves the fact that Locus let him have the dubious pleasure of convincing one of their New Republic captures talk about every bit of intel he has. Loves that Locus lets him do this, even after all these years and all this tension. 

But all of those are, ultimately, somewhere in the range of narcissism. Not true love, not emotion, not fulfillment in another person. They are just ways that Locus has been a vehicle for Felix’s passion for himself, for his own reflection, for his power. 

Lies of omission, and Locus thinks their relationship is the biggest omission of all. He doesn’t know what Felix gets out of this beyond his orgasm and his ability to ‘break’ Locus with pleasure. Not the same thing Locus gets from it, for sure. Not what Locus longs to have in the slightest. 

Locus knows Felix too well. Knows his lies and how they’re wrapped in deceptive truths. 

So when the words are whispered, no matter how they make his heart ache for Felix, he doesn’t believe a word.


End file.
